Feminine Traits
by Daisuke Anarie
Summary: Shounen-ai, Takarya, Jenkato... Cupping his hands, he stared down at them and murmured aloud, to himself, “Why doesn’t he notice me?” ... R&R, no flames, please!


Feminine Traits

By Daisuke Anarie

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Warnings: Post-Digimon Tamers. Shounen-ai, Jenkato/Takarya. Cross-dressing.

Author's Notes: I came up with this idea while looking through some Jenkato pictures... where in nearly every picture Takato was dressed as a girl! So, it's a bit insane and weird, plus spur-of-the-moment, but I have hope for it. I hope you do, too! –Daisuke Anarie

Takato traced his reflection on the mirror with the tip of one finger, the lids over his cherry eyes lowering as he sighed wistfully through partially closed lips. The fourteen-year-old frowned suddenly and stepped away from the mirror, his upraised hand curling into a fist before dropping back to his side. He turned away, his expression twisted with confusion, sorrow, pain, and longing, and slumped down onto his bed. Cupping his hands, he stared down at them and murmured aloud, to himself, "Why doesn't he notice me?"

"Who doesn't notice you?" a soft voice echoed his question.

Takato gave a startled yelp and looked up at Juri with wide eyes. "Katou-san! Y-you scared me," he breathed, pressing one hand against his chest as he tried to steady his racing heartbeat.

Juri smiled faintly and shook her head, as if disappointed. She opened the door to Takato's room fully and slipped inside, then went to sit next to Takato, who immediately looked back down at his lap.

"Takato-kun," she said, then repeated, "Who doesn't notice you?"

The brunette hunched his shoulders and clasped his hands together, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. "Does it matter?" he mumbled dismissively as he shook his head.

Juri frowned and patted Takato's back lightly. "Yes, it does matter," she replied after a brief pause.

Takato blinked slowly and tilted his head to look at her.

"You see, Takato-kun," she started, "You might not think anyone notices your efforts, but I do." Her brown eyes studied him carefully, lingering on his face, which seemed paler than normal. "What you're doing is unhealthy, you know," she stated. "You're only making it less likely for Lee-kun to notice you in a _romantic_ way."

"E-eh?!" Takato sputtered, a faint blush painting across his cheeks. "What do you-"

Juri pressed two fingers against his lips to silence him. "Don't question me, Takato-kun." She suddenly removed her fingers and pinched the skin on his forearm, earning a yelp of pain.

"Katou-san, what was that for?!" Takato whined, jerking away from her and rubbing the offending red mark caused by the pinch, staring ruefully at her.

Juri smiled weakly and shook her head. "You and I both know that you've been starving yourself. You're all skin and bones, Takato-kun! Skinny doesn't equal immediate love. If anything," she explained, "What you're doing to yourself is disgusting."

Takato opened his mouth to argue, but she stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"Takato-kun, you're doing more harm than good. And I won't support you in getting Lee-kun to fall in love with you if you insist on doing it _this_ way."

"I've tried every other possible way, though!" Takato slowly drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin in them, hugging his legs, looking down again. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes to hold back tears that were threatening to fall. When he didn't get a reply, he changed his approach. "Well... what do you suggest I do?" he whispered.

Juri tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You say you've tried everything, hmm?" she mused.

Takato nodded.

"Well, what about..." She stopped in mid-sentence, then leaned closer and whispered something into his ear.

Seconds later, Takato's face reddened so much it could compete with a tomato. "What?!" he cried, jumping back away from Juri.

"You heard me," she said with a smirk.

"B-But... that'll never work!"

Juri stifled a giggle behind one hand. "Oh, but you don't know what I have in mind," she purred teasingly.

Takato turned even redder. "No. I won't do it!"

Juri cast him a sly look. "Then you'll never know if it'll work or not."

Takato moaned in protest and curled up again. "B-But..."

"Come on. It'll work, I promise!" Juri persisted, her tone becoming more desperate.

Takato scooted away from her, although nearly costing himself a trip off the bed and onto the floor. He remained silent, but Juri knew he was thinking it over.

"Well?" Juri prompted.

"Fine."

She blinked owlishly. Did she just hear what she thought...? "What?"

Takato looked up at her, face still red, and glared. "I said fine, I'll do it!"

Juri blinked again and stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Really?"

"Really," Takato sighed as he looked down, fiddling with the bottom hem of his pants. When he didn't get an immediate response, he turned his head to look at her again.

Another blink. Then a grin.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Takato thought in exasperation, but with a tad glimmer of hope that maybe Juri knew what she was doing.

"That's great, Takato-kun!" Juri suddenly squealed. "I'll turn you into the cutest girl in the entire town!"

Takato observed her with the tiniest bit of fear. "Yeah... great," he resonated. There went that tad glimmer of hope.

_Just... great..._


End file.
